


One big playdate

by orphan_account



Series: NCT littlespace [5]
Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver Doyoung, Caregiver Johnny, Caregiver Kun, Caregiver Renjun, Caregivers, Family, Fluff, Happy Ending, Little mark, M/M, babyspace, caregiver Haechan, caregiver Hendery, caregiver Jaemin, caregiver Taeyong, caregiver Ten, caregiver Winwin, caregiver Xiaojun, caregiver Yuta, little Chenle, little Jaehyun, little Lucas, little Yangyang, little jeno, little jisung, little jungwoo, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The caregivers decide to arrange one big playdate for their littles.{ a.k.a I don’t know how to summarise this T^T }~Requested~
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Mark Lee, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Jungwoo/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Jeno/Everyone, Liu Yang Yang/Everyone, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Park Jisung (NCT)/Everyone, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Everyone, Zhong Chen Le/Everyone
Series: NCT littlespace [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735780
Comments: 15
Kudos: 183





	One big playdate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> Welcome back to another fic, this was requested by the lovely ‘Kdubbz1990’ so thank you for requesting!!  
> Sorry it took so long, honestly it was a little difficult for me to add all the members in and I tried to spread it out equally.  
> Anyways I hope you enjoy.

It took a lot of planning to arrange one big playdate including all sub-units and they eventually ended up renting out a play area on the outskirts of the city that was usually used for birthday parties still it was the best option even if they did get a few questioning looks from the staff working there, the day had finally arrived and the morning was already chaotic for each sub-unit with most of the littles already in their headspaces.

“C’mon Yangie” Hendery urged holding his hand out for the little who was still packing his bag “wait” Yangyang whined stuffing the last item into his plush sheep bag “we’ll leave without you in a minute” Ten threatened as Kun gently shushed Lucas who was whining grumpy from being woken up, “nu’ wait” the little yelled grabbing hold of Henderys hand nervously fiddling with his coat zipper “it’ll be fine” Winwin quietly reassured noticing the boys anxious behaviour.

“P’omise?” Yangyang asked looking up at Winwin through doe eyes “promise” Winwin repeated grabbing Yangyangs other hand “Doyoung just texted, he says their almost there” Kun informed helping Lucas into the minivan while Ten strapped Yangyang in, “how are they doing?” Xiaojun asked “apparently their dealing with three very grumpy littles” Kun chuckled glancing at their own littles who were both pouting “it is a lot earlier than usual” Hendery murmured ruffling Yangyangs hair causing the little to whine.

Meanwhile in the dream dorm two of the littles were excitedly waiting by the door for their caregivers cheering when Renjun, Haechan and Jaemin appeared “remember Jenjen is still sleeping” Haechan reminded as the three caregivers held their breaths when Jeno moved in Jaemins arms, “that was a close one” Renjun whispered once Jeno settled back down pacifier rhythmically bobbing in his mouth as he clutched snuggles to his chest.

“S’rry hyungie” Jisung sheepishly apologised while Chenle just nodded his head tip toeing over to the sleeping little placing a soft kiss on Jenos cheek making the caregivers coo “it’s alright, we just don’t want a grumpy baby” Haechan reasoned glad they had decided to just slip Jenos coat on over his puppy onesie packing an outfit for when the little woke up later, “right let’s get going” Haechan quietly announced grabbing Chenle and Jisung hands while Renjun grabbed their bags Jaemin following after them treading carefully so Jeno wouldn’t wake up.

“Jungwoo sit still for hyungie please” Taeyong requested when the little began wriggling in his seat while Taeyong unbuckled him quickly grabbing Jungwoos hand when he successfully unbuckled the boy “bu’ hyungie” Jungwoo whined tugging on the older boys hand once they were outside of the minivan, “Kim Jungwoo if you don’t stop pulling on hyungs hand I won’t hesitate to put you in time out” Taeyong warned pulling the little back “he’s just excited to see Kun, hyung” Doyoung explained gently tugging Mark along.

Kun was the first member to discover Jungwoos headspace secretly taking care of the little until Jungwoo felt comfortable enough to tell the other members making the pair inseparable so when Kun was moved to WayV Jungwoo became overwhelmed with stress and decided to ignore his headspace completely until Taeyong and Taeil intervened helping the boy get back on his feet, “Kunnie” Jungwoo yelled once Kun stepped out of the minivan that had just arrived welcoming the little into his arms “hey woo” Kun greeted rubbing the younger boys back.

“Mama” Yangyang whined shuffling out of the minivan holding onto the caregivers jacket “say hello Yangie” Kun urged surprised when Jungwoo suddenly pulled away rushing off to stand by Taeyong who was equally surprised when Jungwoo hid behind him, “hello Yangyang” Taeil spoke up trying to shift the silent atmosphere smiling when Yangyang shyly waved back “good morning” Ten cheered pulling Lucas along who was a lot happier than earlier.

“Morning” Taeyong replied intertwining his fingers with Jungwoos while Yuta walked over to reunite with Winwin engulfing the taller in a hug “the Dreamies said their caught up in traffic so they want us to go inside instead of waiting outside for them” Doyoung informed passing a pacifier clip to Johnny who attached it to Jaehyuns blue sweater and pacifier gently bouncing the boy in his arms when Jaehyun whined, “let’s go then” Taeil urged grabbing the keys from Taeyong and opening the door for everyone “jeez this is big” Xiaojun mumbled ogling at the indoor play centre “only the best for our babies” Taeyong chuckled sitting down on the nearest plastic bench pulling Jungwoo into his lap.

“Shall we ask Yangyang to play Markie?” Johnny questioned once Jaehyun was settled in Doyoung lap “Cas come, Cas come” Lucas yelled waddling over to Mark and Johnny Yangyang soon following him “careful lulu” Kun reminded letting out a sigh of relief when Johnny caught Lucas before the boy fell over, “don’t worry I’ll join them” Ten reassured picking up sparkles from the table and walking over to the three littles grabbing Lucas’ hand “mama?” Mark quietly asked only recently becoming Doyoungs and Johnnys official little along with Jaehyun.

“Mama will be right here with hyunnie” Doyoung replied beckoning Mark over giving him a small kiss on the head when the little toddled over “go play with dada he looks sad” Doyoung chuckled pointing at Johnny who started to playfully pout making the little giggle waddling back over to Johnny, “s’rry dada” Mark whispered squealing when Johnny lifted him up “it’s alright Markie let’s get going” Johnny cheered bouncing the little in his arms as he walked towards the play equipment.

“Right woo, tell hyungie what’s wrong?” Taeyong asked turning Jungwoo around so the younger was facing him “nothin’” Jungwoo mumbled focusing his attention on his fingers while the other caregivers settled down “do you want to tell Kunnie hyung?” Kun questioned sitting next to Taeyong trying to get the little to look at him, “woo go play” Jungwoo announced wiggling in Taeyongs grip trying to escape the caregiver “you don’t want to tell Kunnie?” Taeyong murmured eyebrows scrunching up in confusion.

Jungwoo didn’t reply continuing to squirm in Taeyong hold only stopping once the caregiver lightly tapped his thigh “c’mon woo tell us what’s wrong” Taeyong urged tightening his grip on Jungwoo “woo go play” the little repeated eyes pooling with tears, just as Kun was about speak again a loud voice that belonged to Chenle spoke up “Kun-ge” the boy cheered causing everyone to look at the excited little allowing Jungwoo to slip out of Taeyongs arms running into the jungle gym.

“Jungwoo” Taeyong yelled surprised by the younger boys sudden movement “what’s wrong with Jungwoo?” Haechan asked sighing when heard Jenos loud wails “alright Jen” Jaemin soothed gently swaying from side to side, “oh no Jae” Doyoung muttered softly shushing Jaehyun who joined Jeno in crying “ba’ies so loud” Chenle whined burying himself in Renjuns arms while Jisung hid behind Haechan “Jaejae” Mark called rushing over to his mama and baby brother despite Johnnys protests “s’okay Jae” Mark whispered distressed by Jaehyuns cries.

“That was like a chain reaction” Hendery chuckled once the two littles had calmed down “good morning sleepy head” Renjun greeted causing Jeno to whine and stuff his neck into Jaemins neck when he realised everyone’s eyes were on him “good morning hyungs” Jaemin smiled sitting down by Doyoung when the older patted the seat next to him, “hyungie Sungie an’ lele go p’ay now?” Jisung asked tugging on Haechans arm “you’re not even going to say hi to hyungie” Taeyong gasped opening his arms for the little smiling when Jisung hugged him “go p’ay now?” Jisung repeated using his puppy eyes.

“Alright but you better behave” Haechan reminded making both Jisung and Chenle rapidly nod their heads linking hands happily skipping away to the jungle gym “Jae’s alright now Markie” Doyoung reassured when the little still stood by the duo tightly holding Jaehyuns hand “p’omise mama?” Mark asked expression serious blushing when the caregivers cooed at him, “I promise Markie, now go enjoy yourself” Doyoung urged smiling when the boy ran back to Johnny “that’s my cue” Renjun sighed when Chenle started screaming “I’ll come, I haven’t seen Chenle in a while” Hendery grinned pulling Xiaojun up with him both boys wrapping their arms around the younger Chinese male.

“So what was wrong with Jungwoo” Haechan asked again sitting down next to Doyoung “to be honest I have no clue, while hugging Kun he suddenly hid behind me and ran off when we asked him what was wrong” Taeyong explained keeping an eye out for the little who had disappeared into the jungle gym, “maybe it’s because Kun hyung has his own littles now” Haechan pondered out loud “makes sense” Doyoung agreed grabbing Jaehyuns penguin grabber rattle offering it to the little who shyly took it still hiding in Doyoungs grip.

Kun gently sighed biting his lip “I’ll go find him” he announced smiling when he heard a chorus of ‘good luck’ quickly walking towards the jungle gym “have any of you seen woo?” Kun asked when he stumbled into to the group of littles along with Johnny and Ten who appeared to be having more fun than the littles themselves, Yangyang and Mark were both sat on bouncy hoppers preparing to race each other with Ten acting as the referee while Lucas sat in between Johnnys legs babbling to the white unicorn hopper.

“I think he went that way” Ten replied pointing to the multicoloured soft steps that lead to different tubes, slides and secret play areas “thank you” Kun grinned placing a kiss on Lucas’ head when the boy whined at him “god” Kun grumbled as he moved up the steps sighing when he looked at the complex systems of tubes, “poor Kun” Doyoung murmured watching as the Chinese male crawled through a plastic tunnel “he’s dedicated” Taeyong chuckled making the other caregivers nod their heads in agreement.

“Shall we go get changed nono?” Jaemin asked already reaching over to grab his bag which had Jenos clothes in “cold” the little whined snuggling into Jaemin jumping when Jaehyun suddenly shook his grabber rattle offering it to the other boy shyly sucking on his pacifier avoiding eye contact with Jeno, “are you giving Jeno a gift hyunnie?” Doyoung questioned motioning for Jaemin to hand it Jeno knowing how upset Jaehyun got when people didn’t accept his ‘gifts’ assuming that they didn’t like it “what do we say nono?” Jaemin asked gently plucking the rattle from Jaehyuns hand passing it to Jeno.

Jeno stared at the rattle shaking it giggling when the toy made a noise “t’ank ‘ou” Jeno lisped glancing down at snuggles eventually deciding to let Jaehyun hold the plush elephant “good boy” Jaemin praised taken aback when Jeno passed snuggles to Jaehyun considering Jeno was practically inseparable with the plush, “for hyunnie?” Jaehyun asked pointing at himself softly grabbing the plush out of Jenos hand when the boy nodded “t’anks” Jaehyun mumbled carefully cuddling the elephant “alright let’s go get you changed” Jaemin urged slowly standing up and walking to the toilets.

“I’ll help” Haechan insisted rushing off after the duo “where do you want to play Jae?” Taeyong asked smiling when Jaehyun looked at him eventually pointing to the ball pit with a small slide “you want to play with the balls?” Doyoung cooed making Jaehyun nod “carry or crawl?” Doyoung questioned keeping the question short so it wouldn’t confuse the little, Jaehyun thought for a moment before gently tugging on the caregivers arm signalling he wanted to be carried “up we go” the older announced walking over to the ball pit Taeyong soon following them.

Doyoung carefully placed Jaehyun in the ball pit grinning when the little giggled throwing a few plastic balls up in the air making sure snuggles was secure in his arms “he’s younger than usual” Taeyong noted sitting next to the younger boy who was sat on the sides of the ball pit, “yeah, it’s probably because we’ve had a couple of hectic weeks” Doyoung replied watching as Jaehyun happily tossed the colourful balls into the air babbling to snuggles on the occasion.

“All done” Jaemin cheerfully sung sitting down next to Taeyong once he’d placed Jeno in the ball pit who crawled over to Jaehyun penguin grabber rattle still in hand catching the red ball the other little playfully threw at him “their so cute” Taeyong cooed as the two little played with each other, “mama” Jaehyun whispered reaching out for the caregiver “what’s wrong baby?” Doyoung asked making his way over to the boy “p’ay” the little replied pointing at the slide “c’mon then” the older urged walking alongside the two crawling littles.

“Down you go” Doyoung cheered while Jaehyun slid down the play equipment giggling as he gently landed in Doyoungs arms “fun?” Jeno questioned nervously looking down at the duo “fun” Jaehyun happily yelled crawling to the steps for another turn, “don’t worry Jen, hyungie will catch you” the caregiver assured smiling when Jeno slid down landing in his arms giggling like Jaehyun had “ag’in” Jeno clapped crawling back to the slide following Jaehyuns lead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Woo finally” Kun panted quickly scrambling to his feet when the little looked at him in surprise attempting to crawl away “le’ go” Jungwoo whined squirming in Kuns hold pouting when the caregiver sat down holding Jungwoo to his chest “now tell Kunnie what’s wrong” Kun sighed, “nu’ le’ go” Jungwoo repeated tears of frustration filling his eyes as he tried to escape Kuns grip “c’mon Woo” Kun urged cuddling the boy tighter “nu’ le’ Woo go” the boy wailed.

Kun sighed once more “alright don’t cry” the caregiver soothed gently shushing the younger turning Jungwoo around so he could face the boy “that’s it, good boy” Kun whispered letting Jungwoo slump against him “Woo s’rry” the little mumbled enjoy Kuns warm embrace, “sorry for what honey?” Kun questioned rhythmically rubbing the boys back “Woo s’rry for be’ng bad boy” Jungwoo sniffled “you’re not a bad boy, why would you think that” the caregiver sighed frowning when he felt more tears fall from Jungwoos eyes.

Jungwoo stayed silent tightly clutching onto Kun “is it because Kunnie has Yangie and Lulu?” Kun asked after a few minutes of silence the sentence causing Jungwoo to whimper “Woo bad boy” he whispered “oh Jungwoo” the older sighed letting the boy quietly sob into his neck “what makes you think that?” he questioned once more, “e-ev’ryone has car’giver bu’ Woo” Jungwoo explained voice the softest Kun had ever heard it “is that what this is about, baby why didn’t you talk to one of us?” Kun questioned.

The little shrugged feeling the slightest bit better after telling someone about the whole issue after weeks of bottling it up “listen Woo the only reason I didn’t become your official caregiver is because I’m away most of the time and I don’t want you to be lonely when your in littlespace” Kun explained wiping Jungwoos tears when the little lifted his head, “also I’m sure anyone of the members would gladly become your caregiver” the older reassured smiling at Jungwoo who was chewing on his bottom lip eyes glossy.

“Jeez those tunnels are torture” Yuta suddenly murmured scaring the duo sat on the soft floor “can you at least announce yourself first” Kun spoke up glaring at the older boy causing Jungwoo to softly giggle turning his head to look at Yuta “hello Woo” the older greeted completely ignoring Kuns comment, “so is there a reason you’re hiding up here?” Yuta asked sitting next to Kun offering his hand to Jungwoo who held it fiddling with the boys rings “just sorting out an issue” Kun replied stroking Jungwoos other hand.

“Issue?” Yuta repeated sending the caregiver a questioning look “shall I tell him or do you want too?” Kun asked looking Jungwoo in the eyes sending the boy an encouraging smile “Kunnie” the little whispered a few seconds later tightening his grip on Yutas hand, “Jungwoo thought he was a ‘bad’ boy because he’s the only little without an official caregiver” Kun explained gently removing the younger boys hand from his mouth when Jungwoo started anxiously chewing on his fingernails “really Woo?” Yuta asked in disbelief.

Jungwoo only nodded avoiding eye contact with the two caregivers “silly baby” Yuta tutted transferring the little into his lap with the help of Kun letting Jungwoo rest against his chest “you should have told us” the older boy sighed playing with Jungwoos chestnut coloured hair, “s’rry” Jungwoo softly apologised listening to Yutas calming heart beat as he lay in the caregivers arms “Woo I told you not to apologise” Kun chided “how about we talk with Taeyong and Taeil later” Yuta suggested smiling when the younger boy in his arms nodded.

“For now though let’s focus on playing” Kun added relived the issue has been sorted out trusting Taeil, Yuta and Taeyong to take care of Jungwoo “what do you want to play?” Yuta asked scanning the ‘secret’ area which was filled with foam shapes “s’ide” Jungwoo replied pointing at the brightly coloured slides, “that looks like fun” Kun commented standing to his full height almost touching the ceiling feeling sorry for Yuta and Jungwoo who had to duck down so they didn’t hit their heads “c’mon then woo” Yuta urged pulling the little along being cautious when they crossed the rope bridge.

“Which one?” Yuta asked watching as the boy carefully studied each of the slides eventually pointing at pink slide that had small bumps creating a wavy effect “alright” Yuta smiled sitting down on the slide with Jungwoo in between his legs while Kun settled down on the yellow slide that went straight down, “ready?” the Chinese male asked grabbing Jungwoos hand chuckling when the little rapidly nodded his head leaning back into Yuta who secured his hold on the younger boy.

“Here we go” Yuta cheered pushing himself down causing Jungwoo to happily squeal giggling when he reached the bottom “fun” Jungwoo clapped more giggles erupting from the boy “let’s go find Taeyong” the Japanese boy urged rising to his feet gently pulling Jungwoo up with him “thank you Kun” he added smiling at the other caregiver, “t’ank ‘ou Kunnie” Jungwoo repeated slipping his hand into Yutas “it’s alright, I’ll see you later” Kun replied leaving the pair alone to find Lucas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“H’rry Sungie” Chenle cheerfully yelled dragging the taller boy behind him walking into a purple den illuminated by a projector that decorate the floor different patterns swirling around making the two little ooh at the sight settling down on carpeted floor, “look lele” Jisung smiled pointing at the small butterflies that moved on the floor “ca’ch it” Chenle giggled placing his hand on the carpet giggling once more when the butterfly moved away from his hand.

“I wish I had stuff like this when I was younger” Hendery grumbled once they had entered the den sitting down on one of the beanbags the other two caregivers soon joining him “hyungie look” Chenle instructed pointing at the multicoloured butterflies who were still peacefully fluttering around on the ground, “Chenle come give Gege a hug” Xiaojun requested beckoning the boy over cuddling the little when Chenle sat in the older boys lap “do you like it Sungie?” Renjun asked joining Jisung on the floor.

Jisung nodded copying Chenles actions attempting to catch the butterflies entranced by the soft colours making Renjun fondly chuckle petting the littles head smiling when Jisung leaned into the touch scooching closer to the older boy “hyungie p’ay?” the younger shyly asked, “of course” Renjun replied standing up changing the settings so snow was projected on the floor watching Jisung hesitantly place his hand creating a handprint in the once pristine snow causing the little to let out a small noise of surprise.

“S’ow” Chenle cheered squirming out of Xiaojun arms making patterns in the snow “this is amazing” Xiaojun mumbled also making small drawing in the snow making both littles giggle at the cat drawing with its tongue out “kitty” Chenle clapped crawling over to Xiaojun sitting in between the orders legs watching Xiaojun doodle some more, “what you drawing Sungie?” Hendery asked sitting next to the younger boy as Jisung focused on the ground tongue sticking out in concentration making the caregiver quietly coo “che’se” Jisung replied referring to his plush mouse that was safely tucked away in Jaemins bag.

Renjun smiled looking at the little with adoration sitting back down next to Jisung deciding to draw a fox close to Jisungs own doodle making the younger boy curiously glance at him letting out a small squeal at Renjuns drawing “fr’ends” he announced causing both caregivers to softly coo with Renjun ruffling the boys hair, “Sungie fr’end” Chenle spoke up pointing at the blob with a face physically brightening when Jisung sat next to him puffing his chest out proudly as Jisung examined the character eventually letting out a small giggle smiling at the shorter boy “we’l done lele” Jisung exclaimed.

Meanwhile Mark and Yangyang were sneaking around the play area hiding from Johnny and Ten “c’mon Markie” Yangyang giggled gently pulling the boy behind him quickly developing a friendship with the older “shh Yangie or we’ll get caught” Mark whispered knowing how skilled Johnny was in hide and seek, “s’rry” Yangyang whispered grip tightening on the other littles hand when he heard footsteps “dis way” Mark urged pointing to a hidden play space at the top level of the jungle gym quickly pulling Yangyang behind him feeling confident knowing it would be a struggle for Johnny to get up there forgetting about a certain Thai boy.

The duo let out a sigh of relief plonking themselves down on the cushioned floor catching their breath “aha” Ten suddenly yelled startling both littles who let out loud squeals “run” Mark yelled crawling through more tunnels hoping it would lead to the slides he had spotted earlier still not letting go of the younger boys hand, luckily Mark had chosen the right tunnels soon arriving at the slides “quickly” Yangyang blurted sitting down on the slide pushing himself down when Mark was ready glad they had escaped Ten.

“Got you” Johnny exclaimed gathering the two littles in his arms when they had reached the bottom and were just about to leave grinning when more squeals erupted from the boys “dada nu’” Mark whined squirming in his caregivers hold “I’m guessing you caught them” Ten chuckled sliding down the slide beaming when he arrived at the bottom, “bàba” Yangyang whined reaching out for the older pouting at Ten “alright c’mere” the caregiver smiled embracing Yangyang once Johnny had set the boy down still holding Mark in his arms.

“Oh baby” Doyoung sympathetically cooed trying his hardest not to laugh at Marks pout when the two caregivers arrived littles in tow “mama” Mark whispered quickly snuggling into Doyoungs arms “was bàba a meanie?” Kun asked once Yangyang also sat on his lap hiding his face in the caregivers neck, “hey, blame Johnny” Ten protested pointing at the taller male who dramatically gasped sitting next to Doyoung “nu uh you chased them” Johnny replied the pair sounding more childish than the actual littles.

“Stop arguing before I put you both in timeout” Taeyong threatened making both boys gulp knowing Taeyong would follow through on his threat “fine” Ten grumbled grabbing a bottle of water taking a quick sip before sitting down on the floor near Kuns feet, “dada” Jaehyun spoke up making Johnny smile turning to look at the little who was crawling towards his caregivers and older brother “hey monkey” Johnny greeted lifting the boy onto his lap “what trouble have you been causing?” he asked cuddling the younger tightly.

“Jen p’ay” Jaehyun lisped pointing at Jeno who was sleepily playing with Haechan “you made a new friend as well, didn’t you Jae” Doyoung added remembering to put the little down for a nap after lunch when Jaehyun yawned “friend?” Johnny repeated rubbing the littles back, “sn’ggles” Jaehyun replied resting his head on the older boys shoulder “Jenos elephant” Doyoung explained motioning to the pink elephant plush that was pressed against Jenos chest.

“Is it almost lunch time?” Yuta asked walking out of the jungle gym with Winwin, Jungwoo and Lucas in tow “Woo’s hungry” the older boy added chuckling when the littles stomach grumbled causing Jungwoo to flush crimson hiding behind Yuta “of course, lunch is already made it’s in the kitchen” Kun replied setting Yangyang down before walking to the small kitchen, Taeyong stood up following the shorter boy to the kitchen dragging Yuta along with him “Taeil-hyung, Johnny-hyung, Winwin can you take the babies to the toilets to wash their hands please?” Doyoung asked grabbing Mark and Jaehyuns dinner sets.

“Alright, c’mon” Taeil urged grabbing Yangyang and Jisungs hands leading the littles to toilet while Johnny continued to carry Jaehyun holding Marks hand following Taeils lead and finally Winwin picked Jeno up letting the three remaining little held onto the caregivers jacket, “let’s get ready then” Ten sighed already knowing how chaotic lunch time could get “I hope it doesn’t get too messy” Renjun murmured helping Jaemin unpack their littles supplies “it shouldn’t most of the younger ones are tired” Doyoung reassured helping Taeyong with the trays of food in his hands.

“It’s the older ones you should worry about” Kun added chuckling when he heard Yangyang and Chenle rapidly talking to each other “all done?” Haechan asked taking Jeno from Winwins arms placing the little on his lap as he sat down on the plastic bench, “hyungie ‘ook” Chenle exclaimed showing Jaemin his hands gently bouncing as he stood in front of the caregiver “well done lele” Jaemin praised setting Chenles blue plastic plate in between Renjun and Hendery signalling for the slightly older boy to grab Chenle.

Renjun nodded gently pulling Chenle to sit down tucking a piece of tissue into the littles t-shirt “Sungie come sit next to hyung” Taeil requested patting the seat next to him grinning when Jisung sat down timidly smiled at the older “all done” Taeyong sighed taking a seat next to Jungwoo giving the little a small pat on the head, multiple dishes of food were set on the table ranging from samgyeopsal to bulgogi creating a mouth-watering aroma to surround the table encouraging the members to grab the food they wanted helping the littles before filling their own plates.

“Open wide hyunnie” Doyoung urged feeding the younger boy some naengmyeon off of his plate when Jaehyun opened his mouth “is it nice?” Taeyong asked once he noticed the littles expression grinning when Jaehyun rapidly nodded his head gladly excepting the second mouthful of naengmyeon Doyoung offered him, “nap time after lunch for you lulu” Kun spoke up watching as Lucas struggled to stay awake most of bokkeumbap he was eating falling into the littles lap.

“Nu’ nap” Lucas whined causing his caregivers to look at him “you need a nap though baby” Kun reasoned glad most of the table had continued with eating instead of making it a big deal “nu’ Cas b’g boy” the little protested not wanting to look like a baby in front of the older littles, “big boys need naps too” Doyoung commented “even Markie has naps sometimes” Johnny added smiling when Mark nodded his head “bu’ Cas wanna p’ay” Lucas pouted “you can play after a nap” Ten assured gently wiping the littles face.

“Besides nono and hyunnie are going for a nap as well” Jaemin spoke up motioning to the two littles who were still struggling to stay awake sleepily blinking at the caregiver when he spoke “fine” Lucas eventually grumbled still pouting at his caregivers “good boy” Winwin quietly praised, they continued eating occasionally talking to each other but mostly occupied by eating their food.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Remember to be a little bit quieter because Jaehyun, Lucas and Jeno are going down for a nap now” Renjun reminded the four littles before they went off to play “mama Markie help” Mark shyly announced grabbing hold of Doyoungs cardigan “okay honey, let’s go make a baba for hyunnie” the caregiver smiled used to Mark wanting to help in any way he could, Haechan and Kun were already in the kitchen making bottles for their own littles “wow you even get a helper” Kun chuckled shaking the bottle in his hand before gently shaking it.

Mark blushed hiding behind Doyoung only moving when the caregiver asked for the plastic bottle of honey “thank you” the older thanked once Mark handed him the honey watching as Doyoung squeezed a small amount into the bottle mixing it into the milk and then shaking it waiting for the microwave, “you having fun Markie?” Doyoung asked squishing the smaller boys cheeks in between his hand one the bottle was in the microwave “yeah, t’ank you” Mark mumbled blushing once more when Doyoung cooed “it’s alright cub” the caregiver replied giving the little a kiss on the head.

“Here you go” Haechan whispered handing the bottle to Jaemin who had Jeno cradled in his arms “thank you” Jaemin whispered back popping the plastic teat in Jenos mouth slowly rocking from side to side smiling down at the little in his arms “so cute” Renjun cooed gently stroking Jenos cheek, “mama” Jaehyun sleepily whined already being lulled to sleep by Johnnys hand rubbing his tummy “I’m coming” Doyoung soothed passing the bottle to Johnny pulling Mark into his lap once he had sat down.

“Settle down” Johnny comforted when the little whined once more mood improving when he started drinking the milk “hyunnie” Mark softly called leaning over so he could look at his younger brother gently playing with Jaehyuns fingers causing the boy to smile, “Markie come p’ay?” Jisung asked feeling lonely since Chenle had chose to play with Yangyang and Jungwoo was cuddled in Yutas arms playing on the caregivers phone while the other members quietly talked to each other.

Mark bit his lip not wanting to upset the younger but at the time wanting to stay by Jaehyuns side until the little fell asleep like he usually did “could you wait a minute Sungie, Markie likes to stay with hyunnie until he falls asleep” Johnny explained once he noticed the littles hesitation, Jisung nodded shyly leaning his head on Johnnys shoulder to peek at the boy in Johnnys lap glancing over at Jeno who had drifted of to sleep and was now being lay down on the soft mats near Lucas.

“All done” Mark whispered once Jaehyun had fallen asleep “thank you cub” Johnny smiled removing the littles bottle replacing it with the pacifier Doyoung offered him “are you going to go play now Markie?” Doyoung asked running his hand through the boys hair, Mark nodded wiggling off of the caregivers lap offering his hand to Jisung who happily took “have fun” Johnny commented keeping his voice quiet so he wouldn’t wake any of the sleeping littles.

“Do you want me to lay him down?” Doyoung questioned fondly smiling at Jaehyun “if you want” Johnny replied helping the younger boy to hold Jaehyun once they both stood up “got him?” Johnny asked still supporting Jaehyun just in case “got him” Doyoung repeated walking over to the mats, Doyoung carefully placed the sleeping little down covering Jaehyun with his soft pink bunny blanket tucking coco under the boys arm before placing a soft kiss on Jaehyuns head.

“W’at Markie wanna p’ay?” Jisung asked once they had left the group “swings?” Mark suggested pointing at the play equipment smiling when Jisung nodded his head skipping towards the brightly coloured swings “Sungie push Markie” Jisung exclaimed once Mark had sat down on the swing, “t’ank you” the older little beamed enjoying the soft pushes that caused him to slowly rock back and fourth “w’at Sungie and Markie doing?” Chenle asked waddling over to the pair Yangyang in tow.

Jisung didn’t answer instead ignoring the shorter boy “p’aying on swings” Mark answered after a few seconds of silence “Sungie look” Chenle squealed pointing at Yangyangs plush sheep “s’floof” he added excitedly bouncing on the spot pouting when Jisung didn’t even spare him a glance, “Sungie” Chenle whined tugging on the taller boys arm whining once more when Jisung pulled his arm away “go ‘way” Jisung mumbled turning away from the Chinese boy.

Mark and Yangyang shared a look feeling awkward in the tense atmosphere “why” Chenle whimpered tears starting to build up in his eyes hurt by his best friends actions “go p’ay with Yangie” the taller muttered continuing to gently push Mark on the swing “bu’ lele wanna p’ay wiv’ Sungie” Chenle replied, “nu’ wanna p’ay wiv’ lele” Jisung protested pulling his arm away once more when Chenle tried to grab him “lele’s a meanie” he whispered causing all littles to freeze knowing they weren’t supposed to use it as an insult only allowed to use the word playfully.

Jisung froze when he realised the words that left his mouth quickly looking at Chenle knowing how fragile the boy was in littlespace “lele wait” Jisung called when Chenle spun around quickly running away “lele” the taller boy called once again easily catching up with Chenle grabbing the smaller boy causing them both to go tumbling to the ground, “le’ go” Chenle squealed squirming in the boys hold “Sungie s’rry” Jisung blurted chanting the words getting more hysterical as he spoke causing Chenle to freeze looking up at the crying little more tears springing to his eyes.

“Wai’ s’okay Sungie” Chenle replied hugging the boy tightly relieved when Jisungs cries came to a stop “m’s’rry lele” he sniffled resting his head on Chenles “Sungie didn’t mea’ it” Jisung assured “s’okay lele f-for-gives ‘ou” the Chinese boy soothed giving the taller a small kiss on he cheek, “Sungie, lele?” Haechan called walking over to the sniffling littles “are you okay?” the caregiver asked sitting down on the ground welcoming the two boys into his arms “lele an’ Sungie f-fought” Chenle explained.

“Did you make up?” the older questioned surprised the two littles had fought letting out a sigh of relief when Jisung and Chenle nodded “well done” Haechan praised rubbing the boys back letting them cuddle closer, “lele go p’ay now?” Jisung asked pulling out of the hug grabbing Chenles hand when the little nodded “such good boys” Haechan cooed giving Jisung and Chenle one last hug before returning to the group of caregivers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jeno was the first to wake up blinking the sleep out of his eyes popping his pacifier back in his mouth grabbing snuggles before crawling over to the plastic bench tugging on Renjuns shirt “hello baby” Renjun greeted flattening down the few pieces of hair that were sticking up, “Jenjen come sit on hyungs lap” Doyoung requested helping the little up when Jeno happily crawled towards him “I haven’t seen you in a while” Doyoung commented gently squishing Jenos cheeks making the little giggle.

“Have you missed hyungie?” the caregiver asked rubbing back flashing a gummy smile when Jeno nodded quietly playing with snuggles “you’re not trying to steal my baby are you?” Jaemin dramatically gasped chuckling as Jeno looked at him wide eyed reaching for the caregiver, “I don’t think he’d go with me willingly if it meant leaving you behind” Doyoung replied letting out his own chuckled helping Jaemin lift the little “you should see him when Jaemin isn’t around” Haechan snorted.

“Yeah, one time when Jeno woke up from a nap when Jaemin was shopping and he wouldn’t stop crying until Jaemin returned” Renjun explained making Jeno whine hiding his face in Jaemins neck “their just jealous nono” Jaemin whispered playfully sticking his tongue out at the other caregivers sitting next to Haechan, “Lucas and Yangyang are the same though” Xiaojun murmured “Kun-ge’s their favourite” Winwin added chuckling at Kuns offended expression “I am not” he protested flushing when a small ‘mama’ came from the mat.

“You were saying” Ten chuckled “shut up” the slightly older grumbled “coming lulu” he added when Lucas whined again “did you have a nice nap baby?” Kun asked once he had reached the little helping Lucas stand up “Cas go p’ay” Lucas replied stumbling slightly as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, Winwin smiled grabbing the littles hand and pulling Lucas onto his lap “spend some time with dada” Winwin gently ordered holding the boy tighter when Lucas squirmed “bu’ dada, Cas go p’ay” the little whined continuing to struggle in the older grip eventually giving up pouting at his other caregivers.

“Let him go Win, we only have about an hour left anyway” Ten instructed pinching one of Lucas’ cheeks “fine” Winwin reluctantly agreed letting the boy go “tell the others it’s time to go soon please” Taeyong requested smiling as Lucas nodded his head quickly toddling off to find the other littles, “are you going to wake Jaehyun?” Taeil suddenly asked motioning to the little who was still peacefully sleeping “what time is it?” Doyoung questioned “uh about quarter to four” Yuta replied handing his phone back to Jungwoo.

“I suppose we should now” Doyoung murmured walking over to the little gently shaking him “wake up hyunnie” the caregiver cooed smiling down at the younger boy once Jaehyun opened his eyes “sorry baby” the older gently laughed brushing Jaehyuns hair out of his face, Jaehyun whined burying his face in Doyoungs tummy attempting to fall back asleep “wake up for mama baby” Doyoung whispered rubbing the boys back “mama go s’eep” Jaehyun mumbled tugging the caregiver down.

“We’re going soon though hyunnie” Doyoung explained resisting the littles puppy eyes and gently pulling Jaehyun so he was sitting “nu’ s’eep” the younger boy whined eventually stomping over to Johnny curling up on the caregivers lap pouting at Doyoung, “don’t be angry at mama cub” Johnny gently chided bouncing Jaehyun “s’eep” Jaehyun grumbled watching as Doyoung packed away all his sleeping equipment guilt gnawing at his insides.

“Mama” Jaehyun cried after the caregiver had sighed quickly turning to look at the distressed little “what’s wrong hyunnie?” Doyoung asked walking over to the pair gently wiping Jaehyuns tears away “m’s’rry” the younger boy sniffled letting Johnny cuddle him closer, “sorry for what baby?” Doyoung questioned “f-for bein’ g’umpy” the little replied pouting once more when both caregivers let out a quiet laugh “that’s alright Jae” Doyoung reassured endeared by the boys behaviour.

“You’re such a sweetie Jae” Hendery complimented smiling when the little blushed hiding his face in Johnnys neck “our shy baby” Johnny whispered rubbing the younger boys back “dada” Jaehyun whined lifting his head from his hiding place glaring at the caregiver “so cute” Johnny cooed, “stop teasing him” Doyoung chided sitting back down passing coco to Jaehyun ruffling the boys hair “w’ere Markie?” Jaehyun asked scanning the table frowning when he didn’t see the other little.

“Markies playing in there” Johnny replied pointing to the jungle gym where most of the little were “do you want to go play?” Doyoung asked when he noticed Jaehyuns longing expression directed to the jungle gym “p’ease” the little nodded squirming out of Johnnys lap grabbing Doyoungs hand, “I’ll join you” Winwin spoke up trailing behind the duo “who knows what chaos Yangyang and Lucas are causing” he added making a few of the caregivers chuckle “let’s go then” Doyoung cheered walking at a slower pace so Jaehyun could keep up still a little unsteady on his feet.

The five littles were still in the same spot caught up in their own world playing a game not noticing the two caregivers and Jaehyun “Markie” the boy exclaimed toddling over to the shorter boy “Jaejae” Mark replied hugging the little when Jaehyun arrived making Jaehyun giggle, Haechan sat on the side watching the littles play welcoming Jisung and Chenle into his arms “are you tired?” Haechan asked once Chenle yawned causing Jisung to also yawn snuggling into the caregiver.

“Jus’ a ‘ittle” Jisung mumbled “we’ll be going soon so you can have a nap at home” the caregiver explained chuckling when both boys sleepily whined “do you think it would be bad to leave early?” Winwin questioned hoisting Yangyang up so the boy was resting on his hip, “I don’t see anything wrong with it” Doyoung answered thinking along the same lines when Mark yawned rubbing his eyes walking to his caregiver keeping a firm grip on Jaehyuns hand as the boy waddled behind him.

“Do you want to go home lulu?” Winwin asked running his hand through the littles hair while Lucas eventually shyly nodding his head “wanna c’ddle wiv’ Yangie, mama, bàba, papa, dada an’ appa” Lucas whispered cuddling into the older boys side “alright let’s go tell them then” Winwin urged, “we’ll probably go now as well” Haechan commented helping the two little stand up grabbing both their hands “mama” Mark whined grabbing the caregivers cardigan “we go” he added pouting at the older boy “of course, c’mon baby” Doyoung replied.

Most of the members were already packing up by the time they got back Johnny quickly lifting Jaehyun into his arms when he noticed the unshed tears in the littles eyes “have we got everything?” Kun asked the rest of WayV zipping Lucas’ coat up grabbing the boys hand, “I think so” Xiaojun replied double checking Yangyangs sheep bag handing it back to the boy when he counted all the toys “we’re all set now” Ten added popping Lucas’ pacifier into the littles mouth.

Once they were all ready Taeyong switched the light off locking the door before slipping the key into the small box attached to the wall that the staff had told him to place it once they had finished their session in the building “let’s get you home” Taeyong chuckled once he spotted Jungwoo waiting for him, cheery goodbyes were exchanged as members got in their assigned minivans successfully getting all the littles in without any meltdowns “we should definitely do something like this again” Taeyong murmured talking to Kun and Jaemin “definitely” Jaemin enthusiastically replied.

“Hyungie” Jungwoo whined from the minivan reaching out for the caregiver “alright coming woo” Taeyong reassured “I’ll see you soon” he added waving goodbye to the duo before climbing into the minivan sitting next to Jungwoo “that’s my cue, goodbye Jaemin” Kun smiled affectionally ruffling the younger boys joining the rest of WayV in the vehicle, “did you have fun?” Renjun questioned running his hand through Jisungs hair smiling when Jisung nodded leaning his head on the caregivers shoulder “again” the little mumbled “of course” Haechan reassured rhythmically rubbing small circles on Chenles hand glad the littles had a fun time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~  
> I hope you like it.  
> Once again I’ll mention feel free to request something  
> Hope you’re all staying safe and healthy.  
> Buh-bye for now~ (^-^)


End file.
